Umibouzu
| species=Amanto | species-k=天人 | gender=Male | species2=Yato Tribe | species2-k=夜兎族 | species3= | species4= | hair=Bald | eyes= | btype= | status=Live | height=168 (5' 6") | weight=65 | others= | basic_info= Umibouzu 星海坊主 is renowned as the most powerful alien-hunter or 'Alien Buster' in the universe. His real name is not known. Umibouzu 星海坊主, literally Galaxy (a sea of stars) Monk is a nickname given in honour of his fighting prowess. He is the father of older son Kamui 神威 and younger daughter Kagura 神楽. Kagura calls him Papi. Background In his younger days, Umibouzu, refusing to accept Housen as King of the Night, he challenged him and they fought eachother continuously for 3 days. The only reason they stopped fighting was because Umibouzu needed a toilet break, and no victor was declared.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 25, Lesson 214, p. 12. Umibouzu would settle down with his wife having two children, according to Kagura her mother had a shotgun wedding to Umibouzu. Umibouzu 星海坊主 left home after he nearly killed his own son, in order to distance himself from his family to avoid a repeat incident. The confrontation with his own son led him to lose an arm who is aiming to be the strongest Yato.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 8, Lesson 63, p. 13. Appearance Bald with a short, black moustache, Umibouzu has the distinctive pale skin color of members of the Yato clan. He used to have small patches of hair left on the sides, but eventually went completely bald after Kagura ripped one of his patches of hair off in a daze, believing it was sukonbu.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 8, Lesson 63, p. 5. Personality He is very sensitive about his 'baldness' and towards the phrase hage, which is Japanese for bald. He seems to be fairly renowned, and once starred in a supposedly planet-saving heroic deed, which turned out to be a hair-growth commercial. He is also extremely protective of Kagura, willing to kill everyone if she was harassed in Edo. Story Umibozu Arc After learning that Kagura 神楽 had left home and went to Earth, he tried to take her back. However, after reflecting and considering Kagura's feelings, he eventually let her stay on Earth with the Yorozuya 万事屋.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 8, Lesson 63, p. 19. They frequently exchange letters. Yoshiwara in Flames Arc After Housen's defeat during the aftermath of the Blaze of Yoshiwara chapter, Umibouzu and Gintoki visited Housen's grave. He told Gintoki that Kamui had obtained Yoshiwara so that other people couldn't lay a hand on it, and that in the end Yoshiwara was saved, but Gintoki might be killed.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 26, Lesson 228, p. 10. He also questioned Gintoki's course of actions if he were to fight Kamui in front of Kagura.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 26, Lesson 228, p. 10. Santa Arc Umibouzu once went to Earth dressed up as Santa after Kagura had sent him a letter in which she questioned if Santa disliked her or even existed at all. Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 33, Lesson 290, p. 2. Trivia *Kagura's nickname for him, Papi is likely to be 'inspired' by the Japanese mythological creature Umibouzu but with the kanji name 海坊主, a sea monster said to have a large round head like those of Buddhist monks. For more information on this mythological creature, refer to Wikipedia Link. | quotes= | ref= | navigation= }} __INDEX__